


His Land-Locked Mistress

by AshynnaStarlight, Vathekael



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Love, Mentioning of sex work, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pirates, Reader-Insert, Teasing, alcohol consumption, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathekael/pseuds/Vathekael
Summary: Your lover Nyx has returned from a long voyage at sea, your heart having missed your captain. It seemed, he had missed his lover and has something important to ask of you.





	His Land-Locked Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> One of two pirate stories that are coming up that are based on the fantastic art of kantonliu on tumbr . Vathekael was so nice to indulge me into a collaboration on this story to help me get my creative juices going with the other piece that I am working on.

You looked up when the doors of the bar opened, and a group of men walked in. Your eyes flickered over them like it usually did, making quick inventory. Sizing them up to see what kind of patrons they would be; just in for a drink or wishing for some company. If they looked like wanting company, it was your job to make sure you send the right gal – or man – their way.

However, your eyes flickered over a man, and you felt your heart freeze for a moment. You recognised that coat. A sky blue with yellow-golden-ish accessories and decorations. Left arm wrapped with brown leather. A huge grin appeared on your face as the group sat at different tables. The man, the Captain, sitting apart and accepting a mug from one of the ladies bringing the liquor around.

Captain of the  _Kingsglaive_ , Nyx Ulric, had come back to shore. It made your heart flutter as it had been months since he had visited you, that you two had spent a few nights together. Warmth unfurled in your stomach and between your thighs, anticipating the night to come. The last few years you had been involved with the man, a beneficial relationship for the both of you. You provided him with companionship and information, he provided with coin and other kind of information. And  _pleasure_. Exhaling sharply, you smoothened your skirts and pulled your attention away from him. Even though your lover may have returned to land, you still had a business to run before you’re able to return to his arms.

As time passed, you felt eyes following you. It was something you had gotten used to seeing that was part of working here in the bar. The hunger in their eyes following you everywhere you went. But you knew they wouldn’t do anything to you, or your girls. Unless they wanted to be eating a blade and be banned forever.

One pair of eyes though, they brought you pleasure knowing they followed you. Mostly watching your chest and behind. It made your lips quirk up in amusement. Looking up from your position at the bar, you winked at Nyx. The dark-haired handsome rogue winked back at you, raising his mug towards you in a salute.

Grabbing a jug with beer, you made your way towards you while swaying your hips at the same time. Your corset pushing up your breasts, making your hips look wider as your skirts swayed back and forth. Your darks curls piled upon your head with pins and ribbons, the red colour bringing out your brown skin tone. You could see the appreciation in his eyes. “Got enough beer, handsome?” you purred teasingly as you arrived as his table, the Captain lounging back in his chair.

“Not so loud. Can’t have the men think I’m not drinking a mug full of rum. They’d revolt.” He laughed as you filled up more beer for him, eyes following the shape of your delicious body. “So how’s my favourite gal in all of the Caribbean?” It shouldn’t make you as far as it did. Lately, you started to feel more than pure physical arousal when you thought of him. The feelings softer, kinder.  _More dangerous_.

“Oh ya poor thang. Want me to point a revolver at them for you?” you teased him amused as you leaned against his table, your corset shoving up your breasts quite well. “Mmm. Your favourite gal has been rather bored. How has my favourite pirate been?” Your eyes appreciating his form. He wasn’t overly muscular, more lean but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. You had seen him take down men twice his size.

Leaning forward with a leer, Nyx made a show of putting down his full mug. “Lonely. Time on the ship gets lonely, even with the crew running around. Don’t suppose you got a remedy for that, sweetheart?” His hands itched to touch you, but not yet. The game wasn’t over yet. But damn that corset, the man that had invented it should be hanged, and praised.

“Mmmm.” You made a whole show of tapping your chin, tilting your head to the side and leaning forward a bit as well. “Sounds you need some company, mate. And boy, you look so stressed. When was the last time you had a good massage from me? Some good release that didn’t revolved shoving a sword in someone’s stomach.” You pushed your shoulders back a bit, shoving your breasts forward more. Teasing him. Watching his eyes roam over your chest hungry. It gave you a rush, playing a game like this, knowing it would end in the most exquisite pleasure one could imagine. No losers, only winners.

“Something penetrating the general area of the stomach is always a good release. Wouldn’t you agree, love?” He could feel his dick starting to harden in his pants. Soon enough there would be no way to hide it, and he didn’t care. You were such a beautiful woman, there was no need to be ashamed of wanting you. And that bragging captain of the Amicitia ship was not here, so he had you all for himself. Making a show of scratching his neck, he opened up the collar of his shirt to let you catch a glimpse of sun kissed flesh. Knowing how much it drove you crazy. So many times you had spent time nuzzling and just kissing small patches of his skin. It endeared you to him.

“Mmmm. If done the right way, it can even let a pirate see heaven,” you purred roughly and amused as you watched him show off a bit. Trying not to giggle as you didn’t hide that you openly stared at him. Pouring a mug for yourself and took a sip - can ya blame a girl for getting thirsty around him? “Mmm. Maybe someone can give the Captain a good massage. Work out all those kinks out and relief any….hard spots.”

Eyes trailing along your throat as you swallowed, he could feel his own throat becoming dry. "You know someone that could give me such sweet release?” he purred, leaning forward with an innocent look. Only his eyes betrayed him, his pupils blown wide from the lust. The clothes you wore really hugged you perfectly, making your assets even more prominent. But he was a strong believer of the clothes looking even better on the floor. Especially if they were yours.

Dragging your  fingers over his arm, you sucked on your bottom lip. “Mmm. Let me think.” Making a whole show of tapping your chin, you tipped your head to the side. “Shall I bring you to her room? I’m sure she is free right now.” Straightening, you brushed your fingers over your skirts. Leaning forward a bit more and showing off your cleavage. Debating to drag it out a bit more. It had been so long since the two of you had been able to have fun.

Standing up, he left his coat unbuttoned so his straining erection became clearly visible. “I would like that love. Seems like my muscles are feeling especially tense and hard today.” The way you had sucked on your lips had almost broken him, had almost made him lean over to you and devour your lips in a heated kiss. You were a minx. You’d drag him down to Davy Jones’ locker if this kept going. And he wouldn’t fight it at all.

“This way, Captain,” you whispered husky as you brushed your fingers through some of your thick curls, turning on your heels. Swaying your hips, you pulled out one of the many keys you had on a large ring. The bar had a lot of rooms that could be used for…many different reasons, and you planned to use one with him right now. “Poor Captain Nyx. We can’t have you tense and hard. How will you be able to sleep?” you asked innocently as you looked at him over your shoulder - leading him deep into the bar to one of the nice big rooms. Opening the door as the sign told it was unoccupied.

As soon as the key turned, Nyx moved you gently to the side and flung the door open. Pushing you inside and slamming the door shut. Cradling your face, he kissed you passionately – all the months loneliness building up into undeniable longing for you. “You’re going to be the death of me. Send me to Davy Jones now.” he murmured against your lips, his arms moving around your waist so he could pull you closer. His dick poked your hip as it demanded attention through his clothes.

Fisting his shirt, you pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. Eager. Needy. “I don’t want you to die. Davy Jones can go fuck himself. You’re mine,” you growled fiercely against his lips as you moved one hand into his breeches and stroked his cock.

“Missed me, Captain? Jerked off at the memory of me? Thinking about the last time you spend in my bed, the pleasures I gave you,” you hissed against his lips as his cock was so hard in your hand. Could feel the blood pulsing in his veins as you stroked him. Five months it had been seen you had seen him. Tasted his lips against yours.

“Every night, I’d imagine it was your pussy I fucked. Your lips I tasted.” His voice was barely more than a growl, the touch of your skin on his cock making him lose his mind. Letting his hands move to your ass, he kneaded it as his hips thrust lightly into your hand. “Did you finger yourself, imagining it were my fingers? My cock? Filling you up with my seed?” His eyes appeared almost black, the blue gone into his wide pupils, love and lust burning bright in them. Right here. Right now. You were his. All his. The possessiveness he felt towards you, should terrify him, but it just felt too right.

“I did , handsome.” You looked deep in his eyes as I kept stroking him. Getting him even harder and bigger. Your cheek rubbing against his cheek, feeling his facial hair against your much softer skin. Your lips brushing against his ear. “Every day I looked at the door, waiting for you to walk in. People watching the harbour for me for your ship. My pussy aches for you. Misses that one the thing only you can do with those fingers of yours. You damn Captain. Are you trying to steal my heart?” It would be dangerous if he did… _or already had succeeded_.

Your words warmed his heart. It took a lot to warm the heart of a pirate captain, but you did. Stilling your hands with his own, he looked into your eyes, as you moved back slightly, shooting him a confused look. “It’s a pirate’s job to steal the most precious of treasures. And you…” Rubbing his nose gently against yours, he smiled. “You’re priceless,” he murmured huskily, resting his forehead against yours. It had been fun, this physical benefits the two of you had had, but here, at this moment, he revealed his heart to you. Perhaps you wanted nothing more, and that would wound him more than a sword ever could. But if fate wanted that, then he’d help you guide the dagger. You had the power to utterly destroy this man, and he would still adore you.

“Nyx,” you whispered in soft shock, your heart freezing in your chest as you stared at him.  _No. No_. He was just being a charmer, like he always was. He was a Pirate. A  _Pirate_   _Captain_. His love was the sea, the treasure hunting, the fighting and freedom. You…owned a bar/brothel. Playing men like a violin was in your blood. Taught to you by your kin. Relationships weren’t in the cards for people like you two….but, in all honesty, you never played him. Had always been frank and genuine with him.

“Nyx,” you whispered again, a tear rolling down your cheek as you didn’t know what to say. To explain the words in your heart. Cupping his face, you kissed him so gently and tenderly. Using your body to say the things you did not know how to express.

Where there had been lust and carnal hunger, now was love and tenderness. His lips moved unhurriedly against yours, mapping them as if touching them for the first time. Somehow, he understood what you meant to say. Somehow, this change meant you had accepted his heart. Cradling your face, he gently wiped away the tear from your cheek. Like a ship needed to return to harbour, he’d always return to you. He’d pray for the sea to bring him safely back to you, to the person who had managed to steal a pirate captain’s heart.

“Pirate bastard,” you whispered playfully against his lips. Here you thought and had expected a good hard fuck to get things out of your system as usual. But nope. He had to turn everything upside down. Full lips brushing warmly against his, small hands brushing over his chest as your breasts ached. “I promised you a massage, so you better strip and lie down, sir,” you murmured as you pulled back a bit - green eyes clashing against blue ones. A serene smile growing on your lips.

He smiled back, barely realizing how silly he must look with his breeches opened, and dick straining against the fabric, and a lovesick smile on his face. But he didn’t care. “Aye aye Ma'am.” he said, a lazy salute before he removed his clothes, aware of your eyes following his movements. Drinking in every ounce of skin revealed. The tattoos hidden underneath fabric.

When everything finally was on the floor, he walked up to you, unashamed of his nakedness. Seeing you smile, the faint darkening on your cheeks, made his heart skip a beat. “You’re overdressed.” He laughed, kissing you on your forehead, before lying down on the bed on his stomach.

“Take that up to the management.” Which was you, your tone joking and soft. Moving to the shelf, you pulled out a bottle of oil and straddled his bare behind. Wiggling your crotch playfully against his ass - hearing him moan into the soft pillow.

Mmmm. He was beautiful. Scarred and tattooed, but handsome. Lean, but muscular. Not buff as some of the pirates that came through the doors. Pouring the oil in your hand, you put away the bottle and start to massage his back and shoulders firmly. "You can undress me later. I know how much you like that. Unwrapping me like a present.”

He groaned loudly as your hands went to work, loosening his muscles and sending pleasurable jolts through his system. You were so skilful with those hands. His dick was still hard, the coarse material of the bed creating friction he so desperately wanted. His hips gently rocked against the bed, barely any movement yet. His mind was at war between wanting you to continue your ministrations, or if he wanted to bury himself inside of you.

“I’m one of the few men with that privilege. One of the few that gets to see your sun kissed skin. It’s like my birthday each time. And fuck that Amicitia bilge rat. He’ll never be worthy of a woman like you,” he murmured into the pillow, eyes half lidded.

“You sure don’t like him, don’t you.” You laughed hearty as you placed kisses on his shoulders. Spotting a freckle here and there. The tension always rose sky high when he and Amicitia both occupied the building. One could almost feel electricity crackling. “Don’t think of him. Think about me,” you purred as you kissed down his spine. Leaving random little bites and marks.

Your hands massaged and stroked his behind as you wondered how far he would let you. A wicked curve to your lips as you felt him tense and relax, fighting so hard to keep his hips still. My fingers teasingly brushed over his balls as my teeth sunk into the firm flesh of his behind.

“The picaroon thinks he’s worthy of you. ‘Course I won’t like him” But as you kissed his exposed flesh, all thoughts of the other captain went out of his mind, and only you filled every nook and cranny of his brain. Your soft fingers against his weathered skin was as good as being on the ship with full sails and bright sun. He’d gladly dance with Jack Ketch, if he would get to feel your hands on him once more in his lifetime. As you touched his ass, a slight confusion overcame him. He hadn’t let anyone touch his hole, and wondered if you’d dare. But as you touched his balls, and your teeth worried his skin, such thoughts disappeared, his hips thrusting openly as he groaned loudly.

Your hand grabbed his sack firmly as you played with his balls sensually as you licked the marks you had left on his skin. “Mmm. Tell me, Captain, how are your thoughts about ass play?” you purred husky as you kept touching him. Watching his cheeks flush with heat, and his hips moving hard against the sheets and mattress. You didn’t want to do something he didn’t want to, so that’s why you asked permission indirectly. You wished to make him to feel good. Pleasure him. Drive him crazy. Make him lose his mind.

Sweating slightly, he lifted his head and lazily rolled his eyes towards you. “Gotta tell you, lass, never thought anything about it.” He smiled contently, even has his hips stuttered as he tried to still them. “You think you can blow my mind with it?” He didn’t doubt you could. You’d be able to make everything pleasurable. However, if you toyed with his ass, he didn’t know how he was going to repay you. If you made him spend himself too early, he’d have to drive you mad with his fingers and mouth. Grinning slightly, he decided that that might not be such a bad idea after all.

“Then let me bring you to Paradise,” you smirked as you grabbed another bottle.  _Oh yes. Now he was going to get it._  Putting lube on his hole and on your fingers, you kissed up his spine again as your fingers rubbed against his hole. “Just relax. I’ve got you,” you murmured in his ear, pressing kisses on his temple.

“Follow my breathing.” When he did, you slowly worked one finger into his ass. Feeling him tense around your finger. With some coaxing and soft murmurs, he relaxed. Moving your finger back and forth and adding a second one. His body started to be covered with sweat as he made soft whimpering noises. Your fingers found his prostrate and started to stimulate it. His eyes flashed open before rolling back as he moaned loudly. “Didn’t I promise you?”

The coldness of the oil against his hole made him clench up at first, until your words forced him to relax as much as possible. The intrusion of your fingers felt so alien, unlike anything he had felt before, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Merely different. The fact that it seemed to be something you enjoyed made him determined to find what you found pleasant with it.

Small noises left him, as he focused on being relaxed as you massaged his insides. However, stars exploded behind his eyes as you touched something within him. A moan, almost a shout, left him, his mouth hanging open as you kept stimulation whatever it was. “You really will be the death of me, wench,” he ground out, his tongue barely working from the pleasure shooting up his spine, his toes curling.

You snickered wickedly and bit his earlobe for a moment as you kept stimulating him. Having him at your mercy like this,  _mmm_. Fuck, it was sexy as hell. His mouth hanging open as he fisted the sheets. His muscles flexing around your digits. “There is a reason why men beg for a night with me,” you teased him as you scissored your fingers for a moment before thrusting in and out. Making sure you hit his spot each and every time. But always slow. Not allowing him to climax.  _No no_. He was going to climax inside of you, nowhere else.

The sensation was driving him insane, the slow pace killing him. It was so foreign, yet better than he could ever have hoped for. He knew you were popular among the clientele, but he figured it was because you were beautiful and fun, not that you had such secret weapons in your arsenal. The thought of other men fucking you, however, made his stomach tighten. The Amicitia bastard probably enjoyed you more than he should. If Nyx could, he’d bring you with him onto the seas, and have you to himself. “…” Turning his head towards you, he forced his mind to stop focusing on the immense pleasure. “J-Join me on my ship.”

Everything stopped, your fingers, your heart, your breathing – looking at him with huge eyes. What had he just asked you? It was one thing….to kind of confess love to each other….but him asking you to give up everything? Your livelihood? Your home? Fear skittered around in your heart, and you pulled your fingers out.

“Turn around, Captain. Let me pleasure you more,” you evaded the question as your mind literally couldn’t it. “Let me make you feel good. I know you’ve dreamed about it. I’ll even let you come first,” you rambled.

Furrowing his brows, Nyx only turned so that he could look at you properly. You didn’t ramble often, only when really stressed. Eyes searching yours, he noticed a glint of fear in them. His heart ached as he tried to figure out what he had said that made you this afraid. “Y/N?” Holding his hand out towards you, he was afraid you weren’t gonna take it.

You squeezed his hand before letting him go again. Swiftly taking off you clothes so you stood fully naked before him. “I’ll make you feel good.” Your lips kissed up his thighs towards his cock. Yourtongue dragging over the vein that throbbed on his cock. Hands playing with his balls and ass again. Eyes closed as you just focused on this. What you did best. Make him feel good. You wrapped my lips around his head and sucked hard.

Usually he’d be over the moon when your lips closed around his cock, but not this time. Something he had said spooked you, and it penetrated the fog of pleasure in his mind. Tugging on your hair slightly, he cradled your face as you left his cock, your eyes averted and almost closed still. “Y/N, don’t shut me out. Love, what is it? What did I say?” His heart ached, knowing he caused your distress but not why?

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_. Only Nyx could see through your facade. Through your masks and smiles. Straddling his lap, you rested my hands on his chest. His cock pressed against your wet folds. “You asked me to join you on your ship,” you murmured softly as you still refused to look at him. Your fingers absentmindedly caressing his scars as you breathed slowly.

While his dick demanded attention, Nyx’s mind was trying to figure out what was wrong with that sentence. He had confessed his love to you, and now practically asked you to move in with him. What was wrong? … Perhaps it was that it would’ve been as if you had asked him to stay on land forever. The sea was his home, as much as land was yours. Closing his eyes, he sighed deeply and berated himself for getting lost in the heat of the moment. “I’m sorry. I forgot that the sea doesn’t call to us all equally.”

A tear rolled down your cheek as you rested my forehead against his. “Don’t apologise. Please don’t,” you begged him softly as you took his cock inside of you. Sighing as he filled you up so right. Spreading your walls in ways only he ever did. Your nails leaving little marks on his broad chest. “You have my heart.” It was almost as direct as saying 'I love you’. “I’ll be only yours.” Another love you. “But don’t you want a home on the land? A place to rest and be safe?”

The two of you had had intense lovemaking sessions, but somehow this felt  _intimate_  in a way it had never been before. It wasn’t hurried, his dick spreading you slowly, dragging along your inner walls until he bottomed out. Eyes still closed, he felt your tear hit his hand. He gently dried what was left of it off you, gently with his worn hands.

“While the sea might be calling me, my heart will always lead me to your shores.” He would always have to return to the sea though, his fierce mistress. “A home on land might not be safe for you. What if the Navy finds out you’re bedding a pirate?” If he ever made a home on land, it’d be wherever you were. But he had to make sure you were safe.

“This is my home. The Navy would not dare to touch me and risk the wrath of my family. To risk their secrets being exposed. Do not worry about me. I’ve protected myself my whole life. I know the Game.” Nuzzling his hands, you rolled my hips slowly. Your lips pressing kisses on his palm. Your heart was breaking silently though. He loved the sea more. More than anything else. Your hands moved into his hair, and you kissed him deeply. No more sad talk. “Nyx,” you sighed against his lips as you moved a bit faster on his cock.

Encircling you in his arms, he pulled you tight, kissing your lips as if he was drowning. “Perhaps I’d like a home here then,” he murmured against you, before rolling the two of you over. As soon as your back hit the bed, he slid back into you and set the pace to a quicker one. While a sweet lovemaking might’ve been more appropriate for the situation, both of you were too strung tight. The confessions wearing both of you down and building you back up. “Not even the goddess of the sea can keep me away from you. She’ll have to send Jasconius after me, and yet I’ll return to your shores and your loving arms.”

“You and your seaman language,” you teased him softly before sighing and moaning because of his firmer strokes. Your fingers moved to his ass again, penetrating and rubbing his spot. Spreading your legs wider and meeting his thrusts as sweat covered both of your bodies now. “Maybe if you sweet talk me good enough, I’ll join you on a small voyage once in a while.” His cock curved upwards a little bit, always hitting your pleasure spots as he pushed into you.

“I’m a Captain, sweetheart. Have to talk like that.” His lips quirked up at that hidden promise, and kissed your plump lips again. “I’ll sweet talk you every day, every breath you take, if that’s what you require.” Grabbing your hand and intertwining his fingers with yours, his other hand moved down to your clit, rubbing circles around it, his calluses adding to the sensation. “Let me see you come undone before me, love.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” you panted rapidly as my head hung forward for a moment as it felt too good. Too right. Your hips bouncing and wiggling rapidly. “Nyx, Nyx, Nyx, Nyx,” you chanted as you tried to hold back for a moment longer, but everything became just too much. Coming hard around his hard cock as my face twisted with pleasure.

Seeing pleasure overtaking your features was the most beautiful vision Nyx ever laid eyes on. He never tired of it, and now he knew you were his too. The things you had done to him earlier took their toll, and with one last thrust, he emptied himself deep inside you, his seed painting your walls as his toes curled and his mouth hung open. “Y/N.” he growled, his hand squeezing yours before he came down from his orgasm. Watching you take deep breathes made him laugh gently and rest his forehead against yours. “You’ll be my hearth and home.”

“As you’ll be mine,” you whispered softly as he slowly moved off your body, collapsing beside you and wrapped his arms around your body. Nuzzling my face against his throat. It would be hard to make this work. You both were from such different worlds. Nevertheless, you knew you would try to make it work. “Stay with me tonight?”

Knowing his crew would be hungover, and no use come morning, he smiled and tightened his arms around you, holding you close as if you were the only thing keeping him tethered to reality. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Toying with your curls, he gently massaged your scalp as your breathing evened out – alerting him you had drifted off into the dreamscape. While the sea called for him, and would probably never stop either, he felt like being a landlubber might not be too bad. As long as he had you by his side.


End file.
